User blog:Staw-Hat Luffy/An Update
Hi everyone! Welp, seeing that the wiki's discussions are moving terribly slowly, I decided to make a blog, after asking the opinion of some chat uses, in order to inform the part of the community that doesn't really care about discussions and all because I figured it's good to keep you updated either way. So, here ago.. Polls First of, I'll just link the polls of the wiki that should interest everyone. Please keep in mind you must be a registered user for three months and have at least 300 edits in order to vote. *Forum:Site Polls#Poll 2. Site polls forum has returned and we're polling whether we will use polls in articles or not. *File talk:Vergo Full Body Haki.png#Poll. And another image poll, this time we're polling Vergo's haki picture, again feel free to vote based on opinion. Oh, silly me, I almost forgot about One Piece Encyclopedia:Featured Article Polls where we nominate and vote about all the featured article on the wiki. It's a fun thing to do so check it out. Discussions Moving on to the discussions, since there are way too many, I'll only list the most important ones. *MediaWiki talk:Common.js#External Image Loader. We're discussing whether we will make a template that will let use external images from every site as thumbnails and such, check the discussion for more info. *MediaWiki talk:Wikia.css. Another mediawiki related discussion, about whether we will change the wiki's thumbnails to this. Please give your input. * . If we will renamed the category or not. *Talk:Shandia Chief. Shandia Chief is a conjectural name so we're trying to figure what to do about it. *Forum:Tabbers and html ruby What will we do about the html ruby? *Talk:Chapters_and_Volumes#Tabs what to do about the page's length. Feel free to suggest your ideas. *MediaWiki talk:Community-corner How to shorten the community corner by removing stuff. Please tell us your ideas. *Forum:Deceased Status In Templates If we will update the gallery templates by replacing the words in brackets with symbols. *Talk:Marine Ranks#Rank Groups. Discussing the ranks and such (dat description). And of course I kept the best and most interesting discussion last. The blog rules discussion. Forum:Clear Blog Rules because the previous forum never made blogs rules except for one, the unrelated blogs rule. That should be interesting for all of you so we expect your input. File Talks File talk pages are not so important so I decided to separate them. Here it goes. *File talk:Brownbeard Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png *File talk:Hina Portrait.png *File talk:Jinbe Portrait.png So, that's all. If you want me to add a discussion in here, just say it in the comments. I hope you won't overlook my blog because it's kinda long but you will take part in the discussions because they concern the wiki we all edit and like. Also, please tell me if this blog was any useful because if yes, I could do similar blogs every now and then in order to keep you updated. And not only me, whoever is interested. 17:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts